The Mirror of Erised
by ReniJo
Summary: "Anyway, after this we stumbled upon the Room of Requirement and I was so eager to know why it appeared in front of us that I convinced her to come check it with me so she can make sure I'm not doing anything Marauder-ish while exploring the room"-he smiled as he remembered her stunned expression. Remus laughed and noted that James developed in the whole 'dealing with Lily' case.


**[My very first Harry Potter fanfiction!]**

**Harry Potter, it's characters and stuff © JK Rowling**

.

.

.

„I'm serious."

„No, I am Sirius! You're James, my dear friend"-Sirius grinned at his best mate and continued to read a magazine called Witch Weekly. James rolled his eyes and wondered when that idiotic pun of Sirius' will get old for him as well because truth be told, it annoyed the hell out of him. At the first couple of times it was funny but now it's just dull. He turned back to Remus who was munching on a bar of chocolate with pleasure written all over his face. He stared at the dirty blond boy pointedly but he didn't pay attention to him, instead glanced at Sirius and opened his mouth to talk.

"Why do you even read Witch Weekly? I can't digest this fact for a long time now."-Sirius widened his eyes in mock dismay then closed the magazine, sat up straight so he can turn his full body to Remus and looked at him seriously.

"The girls"-he said, emphasizing these two words with a dramatic hand motion. Remus raised an eyebrow; Peter stopped whatever he was doing with a chess piece and James scoffed.

"The girls?"

"Yes, Remus, the girls. I have to follow everything the birds do, so I can woo them more effectively."

"And you think that Witch Weekly helps you in this task of yours?"

"You'd be surprised…"-Sirius said in a low, husky voice which caused Remus to grimace and Peter to chuckle. James simply threw his hands in the air and exclaimed:

"Is there ANYONE who's willing to pay attention to _me_?"-He really wanted to share his newest discovery about Evans but his friends tried to block every go he had and –unfortunately for James– succeeded in doing so. The three young men whipped their heads into the direction he stood and stared with wonder in their eyes.

"What seems to be the problem, Prongs?"-Sirius broke the silence after a few seconds. The Head Boy groaned.

"What seems to be the problem? Are you serious?"

"Actually I…"-the handsome black haired playboy started with a smirk making its way to his face but James interrupted him.

"Don't pull that bloody pun on me again!"-Sirius made a face which talked for him pretty well. He didn't understand his friend's reaction at all. But instead of making another smart remark he narrowed his eyes a bit and listened quietly. Remus blinked for a couple of times in surprise then upon sobering he looked James straight in the eyes.

"What is it, James? Are you okay?"-He asked kindly with just a bit of concern in his voice. The only child of the Potters' tilted his head to one side and peered at the three of them with an expression that clearly said _'Get the fuck off'._

"I think he's not"-Peter offered his opinion. Sirius looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, we know that"-he said then turned back to James and started to talk again. "What's got your knickers in a twist, mate?"

"I'm frustrated because you ignore me since I came back from patrolling!"-Remus flinched from the edge of James' voice but listened on nevertheless.

"No, we don't. We just already know everything you admire about Evans so we didn't feel the need to pay attention"-Sirius said matter-of-factly. "You see, when we catch the name 'Evans' or 'Lily' our brain just shuts down. Weird, eh?"-he now smirked.

"Alright, make fun of me why don't you?"-James stormed to his bed and plumped onto it. Sirius snickered then stood and strolled up to his mate's four posters. He poked the sulking guy's side this way showing that he's sorry and he wants to stay mates.

"C'mon Prongs, don't be a baby! What was it you wanted to tell us?"-James peeked at him and sighed when he saw his best friend's sweet –too sweet for a man– smile. He sat up and opened his arms proudly.

"Evans likes me."-Peter stared at him then looked around for the others' reactions. He found Remus and Sirius to be skeptical. He knew that from their expression plastered on their face.

"Uhuh"-Sirius said after a while. He shot a glance into Remus' direction who seemed to think the exact same thing as he did. Every member of the Marauders knew that James had this idea of Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor, fancying him because he never failed to tell them at least one time a day. So this announcement didn't really make a difference for them.

"No, I'm serious, she does."

"James, you know that I'd be the happiest of us all if she made up her mind all of a sudden and fell madly in love with you but, err…"-here, Sirius had to look at Remus for help who shrugged not knowing where the eldest Black brother wanted to head with this. So Sirius cleared his throat and continued-"She's just not that type of a girl."

The Head Boy –made by mistake in almost everybody's opinion– let that arrogant crooked smile, which became his trademark over the years, to spread across his reasonably handsome face.

"Oh yes. See, you never ask about our patrols together"-he said scornfully.

"We did, about two or three times but we got the same answer on each occasion"-it was Remus who replied this time. Well, yes James sorted it out with a shrug or a '_nothing important'_ and stuff like that but now he had something else in his pockets.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter now. I know for sure that she fancies me."

"How come?"-Remus inquired.

"She was depressed over something throughout the whole prefects meeting and it continued during patrol as well. So I started to ask about it but she didn't give a rat's ass about me. Sorry Pete!"-Peter waved it off and listened further. "When I almost gave up every hope I had, she suddenly mumbled something about not being sure what she wants with her life after finishing Hogwarts."

"I thought she wanted to be a Healer"-Remus piped up; surprised by the supposition that Lily doesn't know where to go from here.

"Canceled, she's into Auror business now"-Sirius informed them casually. James looked at him with a funny expression on his face which begged for details. "What? We talk once in a while. Turns out that she's actually a decent enough girl."-Prongs –nicknamed after his patronus and animagi form– raised an eyebrow but then left it at that.

"Anyway, after this we stumbled upon the Room of Requirement and I was so eager to know why it appeared in front of us that I convinced her to come check it with me so she can make sure I'm not doing anything Marauder-ish while exploring the room"-he smiled as he remembered her stunned expression. Remus laughed and noted that James developed in the whole 'dealing with Lily' case. Peter just nodded and waited for the continuation, too engrossed by the story. "We walked in and found ourselves facing that mirror we've already found in 4th year."

"The Mirror of Erised?"-Remus asked excitedly. James nodded knowing perfectly well what Remus was thinking about. When the Marauders found that mirror every member stood in font of it for a while trying to figure out why was it showing them what it did.

Sirius saw himself and his family laughing about something. He described that he seemed happy to be with them and that he actually felt the feeling by just standing there, looking into the mirror. James saw himself as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team holding the Cup and waving to Evans, who waved back smiling, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Peter saw a taller, more handsome version of himself telling supposedly a joke to his fellow Marauders, because after he finished talking the guys started to laugh.

And last but not least, Remus saw a healthy, perfectly happy Remus Lupin. He was tutoring some lower classman at night with the full moon brightening the common room.

"That would be brilliant, Moony"-Sirius said gently. James and Peter stayed quiet but agreed with Sirius nonetheless. Remus sighed then smiled at his friends and indicated to Prongs to continue his story.

"Alright, so we entered the room and…"

.

.

Lily looked around amazed, wonder written all over her face. She searched for her patrol partner and rolled her eyes when she spotted him rummaging in a pile of Quidditch related stuff. She turned back to the mirror and stared into it. The green eyed girl creased her eyebrows and stepped a bit closer so she can see her reflection more clearly.

"What the…?"-she whirled around; looking for the Head Boy just to find him in the exact same place he's been moments ago. Confused she turned back to the full length mirror and narrowed her eyes. She saw herself smiling in a disturbingly happy fashion and a tall man with dark, messy hair about to hug her from behind. She groaned and moved to slap the cocky boy's hand away but her upper limb made no contact with his at all. Lily slowly looked down and saw nothing. She turned her head to the left then to the right and had to realize that this time Potter wasn't up to something. She turned away from the mirror so her back was facing it and looked into James' direction.

He was still searching through the many things which could be found in the room, quite contentedly. James held a shiny but sadly a bit broken Quidditch Cup in his hand along with a rusty, idle snitch. As he was about to bend down for something littered about on the floor, he caught Lily's eyes. He straightened back immediately and beamed at her.

"Nice, no?"-James held up his spoil all the while grinning like an idiot. The redhead just nodded and mumbled a "Sure, Potter".

Lily sneaked a peek back from behind her shoulders into the mirror. She thought that now that just her head was turned towards the object she'll just see her lonely reflection as it should've been before. But she was wrong. Oh, so wrong. She saw her back in the mirror which pleased her. _That's more likely_-she thought as a pedantic smile crept onto her face. What happened next was unexpected. That tall, dark haired man reappeared again, his arms circling around Lily's waist leaning so close to the girl that their noses touched. Her reflection self reached up for him and dug her delicate fingers into the mess of his hair. When he wanted to close the slight distance that remained between the two of them, the youngest Evans girl snapped out of her wobbly moment and turned away.

There was no way that she'll witness a scene which included kissing with the same guy who was just about to trip over a pile of heavy books. Why were there books anyway? Shouldn't they be in the library? And most importantly, what is this place? She had some more questions which she would've liked to ask herself silently but the thud of the seventh year boy and the following swearing interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Oh for Godric's sake…"-he mumbled then stood up with a sigh. Lily tried really hard to cover the chuckle slipping out her mouth but failed miserably. She rolled her eyes when James stared at her with mock rage shining in his hazel orbs then started to walk in the direction the books were. She was about to pick up one which had a dusty but nonetheless pretty scarlet cover when the Potter boy piped up.

"So what did you see in the mirror?"-He tried to sound nonchalant but even he had to admit that he didn't succeed.

"What mirror?"-Lily stalled with this lame question so she could think about a good enough lie. She saw herself in Daily Prophet standing next to Professor Slughorn…uh, she was receiving some sort of…err…prize. Heh, no she's not the ostentatious type so he wouldn't believe her. Snape and her walking down Diagon Alley at summer time, laughing. No, just no. Then maybe, she saw her sister hugging her at the wedding party while smiling really widely. That's it! It's pretty believable.

"C'mon, Lily! I saw you freezing at the sight of it"-James chuckled.-"It must have been shocking judging from the look on your face." He brushed past her and stood in front of the mirror. His expression changed from the usually mischievous to a content and moderately glad one. Lily really wanted to know what's James seen but drew in a deep breath and gulped instead of shooting her question.-"I can tell you, if you'd like to know"-he smiled at her, turning his head towards her slightly. Lily shook her head, wild red hair sweeping around her face. Disappointment rushed through the James' features but he quickly shrugged it off and turned away from the mirror. He thrust his hand into his pockets and stared at his patrol partner.

"What?"-James let his trade mark smirk take over his face and gestured for Lily to present herself.-"What is it, Potter?"

"You really don't want to tell me?"

"Uh, no, not really"-Lily said casting a look down at her shoes.

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"Aha. So it's about me"-he grinned satisfied.

"Oh, right… Like you were part of my personal life"-Lily rolled her eyes, peeking into the mirror above his shoulder. Reflection-James caught her eyes and narrowed his own at her. _What the hell?_

"It bothered you. I saw it, you know. The only reason for you to be bothered is…well, me"-James finished his sentence with a confusing countenance. _Sadness? Anger? Frustration? All of them combined? Which would be sadgertration? _Lily couldn't tell.

"What exactly does it show?"-she asked looking back at it once again. Reflection-Lily was caressing her companion's face with an adoring look. The real one arched an eyebrow at this and mulled over the idea of her touching James so intimately. Somehow it wasn't that revolting now that she thought about it. She glanced up at him and almost wanted to mimic her reflection self's action. _Just a tiny poke._ She thought nearly letting go of a giggle. James messed up his hair a bit more and started to explain.

"The deepest and most desperate desire of your heart."-Well, it was a brief explanation. Good enough.

"Oh."

"Yeah."-Lily frowned, her expression unreadable. As she looked back up, she saw James smiling weakly at her and she almost immediately knew what the mirror must've shown this young man standing in front of her.

"What happens when someone as happy and contented as one can be looks into it?"-This magical object was fascinating and she wanted to know everything about it. Especially now that she knew what her heart desired but her brain denied.

"Well, most likely see a reflection of exactly the way he or she is at the moment"-the Marauder grimaced.

"What's with the expression?"-Lily questioned. James shrugged then turned his head just so much that he could see himself kissing a red headed young woman clad in a stunning wedding dress.

"I've never seen myself just standing there in the very same way."

Lily stepped closer, got a hold on his lower arm and turned him fully towards the grand mirror. _Aright, if what he said is true, then I'll see the two of us in this exact position, not some vision._ She peeked up at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him staring at her flabbergasted.

"What now?"-James faltered out confused.

"Shh!"

"Okay! Sorry"-he made a gesture that indicated that he zipped his mouth; he'll utter no word from here on. Lily gave him a rare and soft smile then focused her full attention on the mirror. At first she thought that she's witnessing that vision again because the two youngsters reflected to her looked so perfect together, so right to each other. Hand in hand, a curious look on their face, glancing at one another afraid of what the other might be seeing. She felt James stiffen next to her, clenching her hand harder. _Wha_–_? What?_

"Damn!"-James dropped her hand, stared in the mirror then grabbed it again. Then let go of it one more time. Lily leaned a bit closer to him, tilting her head so she could see his expression. She saw turmoil of emotions running through almost visibly in his eyes. Happiness then confusion. Relief then alarm. Contentment then displeasure. The Head Girl reached for his hand and smile at him encouragingly. She looked back into the mirror and started to think through her seven years as a Hogwarts student.

The first, second and third year was not so much of an exciting period. She tried to give her best in every subject although she failed at some but it was inevitable. Nobody was perfect, even her, Miss Exquisite. Then their fourth year started and some kind of hormonal bomb detonated and all the guys and even some girls went wild. That was the year which Potter chose to start and pester her to no end. In fourth year, his constant nagging was simply confusing. Then in fifth year it started to become annoying and she started to respond much more fiercely to his date offers. But then there was that ominous incident with them and Snape and it effected their sixth year entirely. James started to get distant, barely giving her a once over at times and being extremely cautious around her. He still invited her to Hogsmeade weekends –about two or three times the whole year– but already knew her answer and just walked away not waiting for her to reply.

He changed a lot –for the best– over the summer and she liked it even if she franticly denied it. He was a lot more composed, kind, reliable and sensible. Even though Lily knew that sometimes James still took part in a few pranks his best friends planned but that didn't change the fact that he did his Head duties perfectly well. She understood that he needed something he could blow off with. Lily started to notice everything about him unconsciously. Everything that was good. She even let go of his bad features because it started to mean nothing compared to those she found interesting and right.

At times Lily caught herself staring at him with a blush crawling its way onto her cheeks. It made her nervous mostly but excited her as well. She caught herself wondering about what it would be like to be friends with him? How would it feel like to touch him briefly like people who were close –friendly closeness or…– to each other? There was so much she wanted to know but didn't have the guts to do something about it. Even though she wasn't trying, James actually started to get confident again and picked up where he left off. He constantly talked about Quidditch, his past pranks with the Marauders, his much hated subjects and those he aced, his parents, his relationship with Sirius and so on. He opened up because she let him. She just nodded, smiled softly or chuckled quietly, gave her opinion on things that interested her and or bothered her, ect. That's how they became friends. They started to interact. Calmly, civilly.

As she was standing there, holding her friends' hand, Lily started to wonder what the hell that reflection was supposed to mean. She saw them, James Potter and Lily Evans, hand in hand in that exact same way they were in at the moment. _Sweet Merlin!_

"Damn"-she said weakly. James glanced at her then back again.

"So…what do you see?"-James was to say the least, curious. Lily sighed then swung their intertwined hands.

"Nothing."-The Potter boy turned to her with a frown which caused Lily to chuckle.-"Nothing…"-she continued-"just the two of us."

James widened his eyes at this and forced himself to look away from her and check the reflection he saw once again. He found himself face to face with the current Heads holding onto each other's hands looking bewildered. That was good. Right?

"Okay, "-he said after a little while-"me too."

Lily let loose to her well known –at least by her close friends– smug smirk and tugged at his shirt with her free hand. James looked down and grinned at her leaning a bit closer. She continued to smirk while their faces closed the distance remaining between them. The kiss was chaste but earnest. James tried really hard to restrain himself and his fervent hormones because he needed their very first kiss to be just as a first kiss should be. However he didn't expect what was coming. Lily grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to herself, deepening the kiss. Their lip locking became rabid, passionate and not to mention arousal. He really wanted to continue but knew perfectly well, that once he let everything go out of his mind, he can not stop. So as painful as it was, he pulled away, giving the red-head a final peck on the lips and took a step back.

"What's the matter?"-Lily asked, panic washing over her face.

"Nothing. I just…Let's say that it's better to stop right here"-he said while reaching out to her and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.-"We have time."

"Alright"-Lily nodded, smiling.

"Let's go back, our patrolling shift ended half an hour ago."

James turned to leave and started to the door. When he glanced back he saw his possible girlfriend-to-be looking in the mirror, a surprised look on her face. He thought about asking her what happened but decided otherwise and observed on.

Lily widened her eyes as she found herself face to face with Reflection-James who sent her a goofy, mock wink all the while hugging Reflection-Lily whose back was to her. She stick out her tongue and turned to strode away but not missing the boy's laughing face in the mirror.

**End.**

**Ahh, took me long enough to finally finish it. :D**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

**Hugs and kisses, Reni.**

**[Also, reviews make me happy!]**


End file.
